Fighting for the Flight
by fightingchick
Summary: Ginny starts off on a mission for the Order but then the mission becomes second on her priority list as she must fight to stay alive as Draco Malfoy shows her a whole new meaning to evil. Warnings: Abuse, Cursing, Violence M for a reason
1. A Job for a Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters and this story is not for profit.

Chapter 1

A Job for a Weasley

"No!"

This word did not come from the mouth of my mother nor my dad but from the mouths of my loud and obnoxious brothers...I have six. My name is Ginny Weasley and I'm 21. I'm at the head quarters of The Order of the Phoenix which I am a member of, were having a meeting about a decision I've made and well it's not going very well.

"Everyone please calm down, we are not here to argue but to make a decision one that in my opinion seems to have already been made." This was said by another member and past teacher Remus Lupin who I found to be quite intelligent.

"Thank you Remus, and your right I am doing this whether the Order is behind me or not because this could be our key to breaking into the chains of the death eaters since," I gave a hard look at Ron my youngest brother "somebody let slip to Lord Voldemort (Everyone shouldered) that Snape was on our side during a battle."

"Please everyone settle down," Dumbledore said calmly "For those of you who do not have any idea what is going on I will explain in minute detail. Basically Draco Malfoy's father put a clause in his will that states Draco can not inherit anything not even as dime until he marries a pureblood witch and as we all know Miss. Weasley fits that requirement. So he as asked her father for permission to marry Miss. Weasley as an arranged marriage." He concluded solemnly.

"I've made my choice and I choose to marry Malfoy in order to become a spy for the Order. I want to do this and No one," I glared purposely at my brothers, "is going to stop me."

"Well then let's make the plans to ensure your safety on this mission" Dumbledore said softly with a look in his eye that made told me he was very proud of me.

In one week, seven day, 168 hours, 10; 080 minutes I would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I have started having nightmares. Why the hell did I ever agree to this? That was the main thought running through my mind while I was sitting on my bed arranging the seating chart for the wedding. Sitting there I thought about the few times Draco and I had talked. Since it was an arranged marriage I had made quite a few rules and when I saw him it seemed he did too.

**FLASHBACK**

_Draco: Now that you are to be my wife I expect certain things from you._

_Ginny: Let me make a few things clear this is an ARRANGED marriage in other words I have absolutely no obligations to you except that I marry you._

_Draco: My dear blushing bride you seem to be forgetting the other clause my dear old dad put in you know the one about at least one male heir._

_Ginny: I am not forgetting but there are procures that make it possible for me to give you your heir and stay out of your bed._

_Draco: Well aren't you the determined one. You never know you might find yourself one day realizing that you are indeed head over heels in love with me._

_Ginny: Yeah, in my nightmares!_

**END FLASHBACK**

I told myself that I have to look at the bright side. So Ginny I said talking to myself what are the good things about this marriage. Well for one thing I become rich. See there's one good thing now think of another. I'm helping the Order. I smiled slightly through my tears. Not really that bad and with that thought I go to sleep.

Dear Diary

Today was my last day a single women an independent and that scared me more than I could ever admit. Hermione was here. She's my sister in law and promised me she would make Ron behave at the wedding tomorrow. We talked for hours about everything from school days to our future kids. Hermione told me that she and Ron don't want to have kids until after the terrible war is over. I told her about my horrible conversation with Draco and that I wasn't sure where I would get the courage to go throw with this tomorrow. Hermione told me that she knew I could do it and that I was ten times braver than her. She confessed to me that if she were in my situation she would never be able to marry Draco Malfoy. Her exact words were "Marrying Malfoy would be for me like failing all my OWLS and NEWTS twice." That made me feel a hell of a lot better knowing that when Hermione sees a bogget she sees herself failing everything which I admit I find very funny. Tomorrow will be a very hard day and I prey that nothing goes wrong and that I can make it through this ordeal. Well I should try to sleep. So good night diary, wish me luck.

Ginny


	2. The Wedding Night

Chapter 2

The Wedding & the Wedding Night

I'm waiting to walk down the aisle with my dad, the flower girl Jessica who is Tonks and Remus's three year old daughter (They got married when I was 17…had Jessica when I was 18.) Hermione is my maid of honor and with some quick talking I convinced Draco to use my older brother Bill as his best man instead of Crabbe or Goyle.

Hermione and Bill just went down the aisle and I'm next…here I go. Walks down aisle, fear is etched deep in her face, she reaches the alter.

The Minster begins his talk and goes on for about 15 minutes and finally says those dreaded words "Draco, do you take Ginny Weasley to be your lawful wedding wife, to have and to hold through sickness and health for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

Draco said quite solemnly even though he had the god damn evil smirk on his face "I do."

"Do you Ginny; take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful husband to have and to hold though sickness or Health for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

"I…I ummm I….. (Sharp intake of breath because Draco stepped on my foot, hard!) I do." I can't believe I just did that I thought to myself.

The Minster continued quickly after a moment. "Does anybody wish to speak against theses two being married?"

My mind was screaming, somebody please stand up stop me, why the hell is nobody standing? Please somebody say something! Nobody stood, nobody said anything, well you can all just go to Hell. This picture of the whole wedding burning in hot flames helped to relax me and the ceremony continued again.

In the Minster's old hard sound voice "Who here has the rings?" Hermione handed me the ring that I put on Draco's finger and Bill handed Draco that he put on my finger.

It seemed that the hold crowd leaned in to hear the Minster's final words and I choked back a sob. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride." Before Draco had the chance I gave him a kiss that was a peck so that he could not as I do he wished to snog me there and now, in public. The wedding was over and as much as I despised it I was now Mrs.Draco Malfoy.

I was sitting on my bed, in my suite at Malfoy Mansion reading a very interesting book on how to train dogs; I was considering trying some of the techniques on Draco considering he was a dog himself. A timid looking house elf suddenly appeared at the foot of my bed.

"Excuse me miss but Master Malfoy wishes for you to go to his rooms at this moment." The elf said this all in a very quick squeaky voice and it was very clear that she was afraid of me most likely caused by her past mistresses of Malfoy Mansion.

I tried very hard to keep the ice out of my voice as I turned to speak to the house elf for there was no way in hell that I would be tricked into that despicable man's bed. "Would you please tell Draco that if he wishes to speak to me he can due so in the hall way in two minutes."

"Yes miss" the house elf said and quickly disappeared into thin air.

In those two minutes I put on a heavy sweater and my ring that all Order of the Phoenix members have. This ring was very special because it protected you from the Cruciatus Curse one who had this course hurled at themselves would look and sound as though they were withering in pain but in there heads would in fact be having a chuckle. The best thing about theses rings were that only the person who the ring was giving to could wear it anyone else who tried would simply be in such pain that they would cry out for there mommies.

"Draco, who do you think you are to order me to your bedroom?!" I stormed up to him in the hallway where he was standing looking steamed…I had kept him waiting.

"Hmmm let's think about that for a moment," He snarled. "Oh yeah, your God Damn Husband you stupid little blood traitor!" "Now we are going to be late and trust me the shit's going to hit the roof thanks to you."

"What in the world are you talking Draco, be late for what?" I said this all in a calm voice but my mind was freaking out because I was pretty sure I knew where we were going and it was seriously freaking me out.

"Just follow me my dear."

It wasn't a request, it was a command. "Why should I?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

"Simply because I said so my darling and if you choose not to comply," He lowered his voice in a dangerous no nonsense type of way "then I'll have to try out the wedding gift I gave you my dear." He added the words my dear in a fashion that was just for chilling effect…it worked.

He had clamped a bracelet with the Malfoy Crest on me as soon as we had signed the god damn wedding papers. I had since then tried to get it off but there was some type of enchantment on it that made taking it off impossible to do. "Why what does it do?" My voice quivered and I hated myself for sounding so weak.

With a quick impatient look at his watch he said "Well since you really want to know I'll use it to transport us to our destination since you have made us so horribly late."

He using a loud clear voice with a rather bored tone said "Lady Malfoy your husband orders you to take his hand and side along apparition in order to get to his determined destination."

My legs became stiff as I felt a force like an invisible hand push me towards my low life husband. I gasped as my body then took his freezing cold hand. The last thing I saw before spinning off was his evil smirk that I despised.

(A/n an evil cliffy my first but not my last hehehe. P.s I am evil just warning you.)

Your evil Tom Felton loving writer,

Hope


	3. Me, The dark Queen?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the owner of Ginny, Draco, and everyone else. I just wish I was. Oh well.

Chapter 3

Me? The Dark Queen

"Ouch" Having never apparated …I didn't like the feeling of it; I land it clumsily on my buttock. I sorely got up and looked around. It was then that I realized that I had on a black cloak like a death eaters. My worst fears were confirmed Draco had taken me to a death eater meeting. Just then I heard a cold shrill voice that nearly made my heart freeze.

"Draco, how dare you me late when you know very well that I would be here. Explain yourself!" This was old said by the same shrill voice that I knew without looking up was the one and only Lord Voldemort.

Draco started speaking in a would be calm sort of way. "I am deeply sorry My Lord. I know there is no excuse and I can only explain my horrible lateness on the fact that my wife did not realize that we were leaving so she had to go back to her room to change as she was in garments that are not to be seen by any eyes other than myself."

Lord Voldemort looked my way for the first time. In order to keep up the act I quickly got to my knees and bowed to show my respect even though I none for the cold and evil man before me. Even though I was in this bad situation I could still felt my anger flare up because Draco had implied that I dressed in some type of outfit that would be clear that I wanted to sleep with him. I could have killed him!

Lord Voldemort much to my disgust smiled in a way that said he believed every word Draco said. He then said to Draco and me. "I will forgive you this time, consider it my wedding gift. Now that all my death eaters are here we can finally begin the meeting that is so very crucial."

Draco and I took a spots in the circle and began to listen intently, both for very different reasons.

Voldemort continued speaking. "The first order of business is for out newest death eater to be interrogated and then be given the mark if she does so pass. Ginny Molly Malfoy come forward so that you can be welcomed.

Oh my dear lord! This is not what I expected. Hell I never expected to be here. I don't want to be a death eater. I walked forward and tried to show no fear.

He began to question me immediately after telling me to keep eye contact. I knew he was going to use his powers to see if I was lying. Thank goodness Dumbledore had taught me how to protect myself so that it would seem as though I were telling the truth.

"Why did you marry Draco?" He barked out.

I spoke confidently. "Draco approached my father in order to meet the rules of his father's will."

"Did you wish to marry him?" He continued.

"Well sir," I spoke with fake uncertainty, "I did not really wish to marry Draco but my father had a shrew idea that we were a match made in heaven. Since my father did have the rights it was simply out of my hands. Draco and I have been on a few dates before our marriage and I realized that he has the right idea of things. I have grown somewhat closer to Draco and learned quite a bit. Draco even has me realizing what a crazy loon Dumbledore is and how Harry Potter is just an attention seeking prat."

He looked very happy right then and I knew I had made a smart move to insult Dumbledore and Harry. I was getting better at lying even though I knew Draco would not be so silent back at the manor.

His voice much less shrill he continued questioning me. "Do you wish to become a death eater?"

This was the last question and I knew it was the most important one. I spoke with no hint of fear or doubt for I knew that he was straining to hear some. "Yes."

The very last question was spoken from his lips. "Why?"

I continue in my straight calm voice. "For many reasons My Lord. I am from Gryffindor as you know but the sorting hats seriously considered me for Slytherin for my sly and cunning abilities. I am also loyal and brave and I wish to be loyal to you. I wish to because whether my parents admit it or not I have an evil side and on this side of the war I can unleash it. I am also sick of the golden trio and all the other goodies goodies on that side of the war. I wish to help you to defeat Harry Potter."

I knew Draco must be thinking that I was crazy but I also knew he would not say anything until out of ear shot of the Dark Lord. Voldemort spoke three words that made the rest of the death eaters to become quieter.

He said, "I believe her." Then he continued to speak. "Ginny Molly Malfoy pull up your sleeve to receive the dark mark and become an official death eater."

I did so with no hesitation. If this would help the order I would do it. I would become the ultimate spy. I tensed knowing that the mark is supposed to be brutal and more painful than even the Cruciatus curse at its worse. I would not be considered weak by crying out.

Voldemort took his want out and place in on my bare skin. He muttered a spell that I could not hear. At the moment I felt that I would rather die. The pain made me bite down on my tough so hard that I thought it would break in two. I wanted to cry like a baby for my mum and to sob uncontrollably. I however, did none of these things I stood there and took the pain as I knew I could and then it stopped and I was officially a death eater.

Voldemort spoke coolly. "You may step back into your place." He looked at the rest of the death eaters at large before continuing. "As you all know Harry Potter has now destroyed all of my soul except 1/7 which remains in me. I have come to realize that it is impossible to become immoral so I have decided that if and when I die I want A faithful death eater and his wife should they have one to take over to become the Dark King and Queen. I have already decided who they shall be and they are her tonight. I have decided that when I die I wish for Draco and Ginny Malfoy to become the Dark King and Queen.

My head felt like it was spinning. I couldn't think or breathe but the next second I know Draco shoved me hard and I realized that he was telling me to bow with him. I did so and then Draco started speaking.

"My Lord this is an extreme honor and my wife and I am forever grateful. We know we can never fill your shoes but we will not let you down. My Lord Ginny and I will make the world our world and get rid of everything that is dirty and unworthy. I repeat, we will not let you down."

Voldemort spoke quietly to us. "You are entirely welcome. I knew I could count on you. I wish to his a meeting with you two in two day time I will come to the manor at midnight and we will talk in more detail then." Looking at death eaters at large he spoke out, "This meeting is over you may return to your lives and continue the missions I have set you."

Draco put out his hand for me to go with him and this time I listened I did not want to be in that room any longer. I needed to breathe and be able to figure out my next move. This meeting had changed everything and I would have to copy everything I just heard so I would not forget when I reported to the Order. We began to spin and then we were on the floor in the hallway between our rooms.

Draco was looking at me with an expression that clearly said Ginny you got some explaining to do.

Oh shit I thought!

(A/N: Chapter three is done. I thought I should tell you in case you are confused. In my story Dumbledore is not dead because I don't really think he is in the books. He Can't! So that's that now I worked my bum off for you kind folks so please go leave me some nice long reviews. Thankz.)

Hope


	4. Lying through gritted teeth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K Rowling and I do not use her characters for money but for non-profiting entertainment purposes.

A/N: This is where the the rating comes into play just so you guys know.

Chapter 4

Lying through gritted teeth

Draco's faces was a mixture of rage towards me, and delight at the thought of ruling the wizarding world. He looked at me and cocked his head in his arrogant manner before speaking, and then he spoke. "Ginny, my sweet adoring wife we need to have a nice long talk in the morning but right now I am very tired but don't think you're off the hook. You have a lot of explaining to do plus we must converse about what the Dark Lord has told us. Good night to you my wife who has somehow managed to lye to the Dark Lord and not get caught."

I murmured something of a goodnight and then rushed to my room. With my wand I started a fire in my fire place and got ready to leave. I through in some floo powder and stepped in to the large fire place. Moments after shouting my destination I arrived in Dumbledore's office breathless. He was sitting at his desk and looked very surprised to see me, all the same he spoke in his usual calm voice. "Good evening Mrs.Malfoy, to what do I owe this late night pleasure?"

I was monetarily shocked by the use of Mrs. Malfoy but let it go. "We need to have an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix right now." I managed to say although I was still rather out of breathe.

Rather than asking why, Dumbledore went to his desk drank a potion that allowed him to speak to all who reside in the Order via brain waves. I heard the message that said to report to Dumbledore's office ASAP.

Seconds' later people began to come out of his fire. Some were in there pajama's while others came in looking like they had just left a party. My mum came in wearing the same dress as she had on when she was at my wedding and with puffy red eyes I knew she had been crying moments before. When she saw me she circled me into a big hug and then let out a breathe that she seemed to have been holding. When everyone had arrived Dumbledore spoke at once. "Mrs. Malfoy has called this meeting so I hope that you give her your full attention as she seems rather like she has just seen Voldemort herself."

He had made a small joke but his eyes became very large as I cried out, "I have seen the Dark Lord." Shouts from basically everyone made it impossible to continue speaking. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. Several people cover there ears but everyone had as I intended shut up.

"First off," I said turning towards Dumbledore, "can you get this god dang bracelet off me?" I thrust my wrist in his face so he could see what I was talking about.

He looked at it for a fraction of a second and then in his calm voice that was annoying me even more than Draco's god damn smirk, "I'm sorry, I can't remove it because the magic was sealed on it already when you signed your marriage papers."

I glared at him for a second and did a little growl of anger in his general direction before continuing to talk. "Fine!" I turned and addressed the group in general and began to speak very fast. "This evening my husband used this bracelet to force to go to a death eater meeting. Once there I was questioned about my loyalties and thanks to training, I passed with flying colors as I was of course acting. I then received the dark mark."

Every single person in the room gasped and my poor mum feinted. Dumbledore however made an impatient noise to have me continue. Someone woke my mum up and then I did continue. "After receiving the dark mark the dark lord whom I say so that I may keep in character told us death eaters that he had given up on immortality and that he had chosen two death eaters to be the future Dark King and Queen. He has chosen Draco and me to become the future Dark King and Queen."

"Ginny," said Dumbledore slowly "do you know what this means?"

I looked at him for a fraction of a second like he was a complete crazy loon and said, "Of course I know what this mean, Draco's going to murder me!"

Ronald was making a noise and looking positively ill. He suddenly found his voice and looked about angrily. "How can you all stand there looking calm while my god damn precious sister is now a death eater and in line to be the next Dark Leader. She'll be dead fastest than you can say He-who-must-not-be-named if they find out she a member of the order of phoenix I told you this was a bad idea from the start and now look what happened she's a bloody death eater for Merlin's sake!"

Dumbledore took his glasses off and cleaned then slowly replaced them on his face and then began speaking. "You all seem to think this is a bad thing but if Ginny is Dark Queen she will be able to do the most for the cause. Imagine she will rule with Draco and he will be the only thing stopping us from restoring order. This is Voldemort's only slip up and our only chance to stop the evil."

After that little speech we sat up for hours making plans and talking. It was very early in the morning when I left but at least I could deal with Draco when I got to that house that I was now suppose to consider home. I stepped into the fire and called Malfoy Mansion. I was on my way back to hell and I was going, willingly.

Once back at the mansion I stepped out dusted myself off and looked around. Draco Malfoy was sitting on my bed and man if looks could kill I would so be dead.

He began taking slow steps like a panther stocking its prey he came closer so that his face was inches from mine. He then spoke in a deadly whisper. "Where have you been?

"God Malfoy you do not own me so back the hell off!" He smirked and replied " Oh how wrong you are my little Ginny, you are mine and solely mine and if you ever forget that I swear to god I won't kill you but you will wish you were dead now." I should have backed off then but instead my read headed temper got the best of me and I did the first thing that popped into my head, I spat in his face.

" You little Bitch" He smacked me across my face and I fell backward onto the wood floor of my bedroom. He started to kick me over and over again and it got harder as I refused to cry out. When he finally stopped kicking me I opened my eyes and looked up terrified. He was breathing heavily with venom in his eyes. I slowly pulled myself off the floor and tried to run out the door but he grabbed me by my hair which I Hadn't expected so I screamed out. He pulled me back towards him with a grin and asked "Going so soon Gin? Running off to big brother, I've got news for you sweetheart, big brother can't save you nobody can save you now."

Malfoy grabbed the back of my arm and started dragging me quickly out of the room. Even though I was weak I tried to fight him off but he merely laughed at my futile attempts to get him to release me. He pulled me ruthlessly down stairs and then a hallway. I was wondering where we were headed when he shoved me towards another stairway. This one was much longer and I realized we were headed to the famous Malfoy dungeons. I started to put more effort into getting away but he just smiled. "You asshole let me go now!"

We reached the bottom and he threw me into a cell that was just on the right of the staircase. I stood up quickly but he slammed the barred door in my face before I had the chance to do much. "Now you self centered little mudblood lover I will leave you in here by yourself except for the rats for the next 24 hours. This should teach you not to disobey your ruler and master, me. Understand?" In response to his question I spat at his feet again. He just laughed and walked away.


	5. Sudden Changes

A/N: Hello, everyone thanks for reading this story, umm this chapter on the short side but next chapter rather long so I think it makes up for it. Before you read Ginny's reaction just realize that I spent quite a few hours reading and researching how a person might react to being hit. Hope I did a good job please let me know in a review. Enjoy reading!!

Chapter 5

Sudden Changes

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter and I do not plan on using this story for anything more than entertainment.

I could feel the mark on my face swelling and the bruises on the rest of me were rather ghastly. I knew one thing for sure I could not let Ron see me this way he would do something rash. This staring at four walls was rather boring and it smelled to high heaven. I knew that I shouldn't be pitying myself but I was mad at my own stupidity and weakness. In reality I realized Malfoy wouldn't have hurt me if I hadn't been so rash.

As I sat in the small cell I continued to blame myself for this incident and resolved to work harder to make Malfoy like me. It was all for the order after all. Exhausted but pleased with my new resolve I finally fell into a fitful and uncomfortable sleep.

I heard footsteps and knew he had come to get me. I sat up and waited. He opened the door and stepped inside what had been my room for the last 24 hours. My husband looked down at me with a face filled with a mixture of disgust and smugness. "Dear Ginny have you anything you want to say to me?" I knew he wanted me to apologize so I sucked up my pride and mumbled "I'm sorry for disobeying you Draco. I was out of line and it was wrong of me to speak out of my place." He smiled triumphantly and replied "Dear wife there might be hope for you after all."

After serving my punishment I quickly went to shower and clean myself of the grime from the cell floor. The dark lord was to be at our home in just a few short hours and I knew how important it was to be presentable. Before taking my leave from my husbands side however I asked "Dear will our lord be upset with the markings on my face and should I wear regular death eater robes or something more womanly?" He laughed shortly and replied "Ginny my dear, the dark lord expects his male death eaters to punish their wives for their sins and as for your second question wear the green velvet dress that is hanging in your closet." He walked away from be and I hastened to do as I was told.

A house elf came into my room and helped me apply makeup for my face was a truly ghastly sight. I watched with a slight frown on my face as the elf worked to cover the blemishes. Nervously, I began to ring my hands as my thoughts turned to Voldemort's arrival. He, I reminded myself, was the one I had to be really afraid of because if he found out I was in the order, well I'd take that road when the time came. Laughing bitterly I thought, Draco already knows I'm lying up my ass.

I entered the foyer quietly where my husband was sipping on a brandy staring tensely at the clock. 'He'll be here any minute, you stupid twit, take a sit and don't talk in less the Dark Lord pacifically asks you something, got it?" I nodded quickly and took a sit in a chair that was in the corner of the room. Just then the Grandfather clock in the room rang out twelve times signaling that the pressing time had arrives. A thunderous sound was suddenly heard and with a pop Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room looking menacing.

Odd enough, my mind kept wandering during the meeting even though I was suppose to be collecting information on their movements for the order. The next thing I knew Voldemort was standing up to leave. I quickly did the stupid bowing shit and then he was gone.

My husband looked at me and said "You did well for once; you kept your mouth shut." I choose not to reply and went to leave when I felt him grab my arm rather forcefully and growled, "You did not ask to leave my darling." Through gritted teeth I mumbled "may I leave then?" "Yes you may but not before giving your husband a kiss goodnight." Draco was grinning madly and I quickly lost control of my senses and followed instinct which was to smack him. I raised my arm but midway to his face he grabbed it and twisted it painfully behind my back. "That was very naughty Gin, you should be taught a lesson." "Wait," I cried out, "I'm sorry, I forgot myself for a moment please forgive me!"

I felt weak saying those words but I was just choosing the lesser evil in order to survive. He released my arm and I held it gently trying to get the throbbing to diminish. Draco considered my request and finally nodded his head. I breathed a sigh a relief but then I saw the smirk come back onto his face. He spoke in a calm demeanor, "I still want that kiss though Ginny." I made my mind up in a split second and put a gentle smile on my face. I walked up to him slowly and wrapped my arms around his waist. Then I leaned upwards as he was taller than me and placed my lips onto his. I put so much passion into the kiss that I surprised myself. It was like electric and I knew he loved it. When I pulled my face from his, I leaned into his ear and whispered "Goodnight Dear."


	6. Shame

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, oh well.

A/N: This is the last chapter I have already written so if you want more please review because if I don't think you guys want this story then I won't continue writing so for the sake of the story tell what you think (mostly cause I don't know where this is going quite yet).

Chapter 6

SHAME

Waking up the next morning all I felt was guilt and shame. This game of Malfoy's was scary and I knew it could get me killed. My mind was clearer since the day I said I do. I had to get out of here. The bruises were still clear on my face, stomach, legs and it so clear that this violence could only escalate. Hiss instant fury was the scariest thing. If I could just see when his attacks were coming I would be all right, however I couldn't, so I had to get out. Unfortunately for me I had no idea how hard escape would be.

I put on a glamour charm on my face to cover the bruises, planning to go talk to Dumbledore about getting this marriage annulled. Ronald was right, I couldn't handle this. At least I thought grimly I have the guts to admit when I need help. I walked over to the fire place and throw the floo powder into the fire. When I tried to walk into the fire place however, a shield of some sort popped up throwing me backwards so hard I fell against the wall. Quite suddenly I heard the sound of feet striding purposefully toward my room. The door swung open and their in all is glory stood a livid Draco.

In a deadly whisper he spoke "Where did you think you were heading at this early hour with out me Mrs. Malfoy?" I answered his question with one of my own. "Why has my fire place been blocked?" Losing his demeanor of calm he yelled in fury "YOU ARE MY WIFE AND AS SUCH I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU LEAVING AT ALL HOURS OF THE DAY!" Knowing that I needed to calm him down rather than anger him further I decided on a diplomatic response, "Draco, I think it's unjustified that you have cut off my access to leave the manor. It is almost as if I am prisoner in my own home. For your information I was just hoping to have a cup of tea with my mum." I was hoping that my soothing logical reasoning would make Malfoy a little more opened minded. Apparently I had hoped a little too much.

"Why in the world would you want to visit those filthy blood traitors? You are my wife and fellow death eater. You are the future dark queen, if anything you should feel fortunate at being given such a high honor considering to whom you are related too!"

"They are my family!" I cried desperately, "I love them."

SMACK! "I AM YOUR ONLY FAMILY NOW!" I fell to the floor and starting crying softly. He stood over me for a view seconds before speaking, "You will not have any future contact with your so called family. If you wish to leave the manor you must earn that right and only if I deem it necessary. Further more you will stay in your room for the rest of the day for your disobedience." I stood up and opened my mouth to speak with I my face met Malfoy's right fist. I fell back to the ground with a loud "thump". He stomped out of the room, leaving me in a crumpled heap on the floor. Even through my sobs I heard the sound of a key locking me in.

I think I passed out because the next thing I knew a tiny elf was nudging me gently. "Miss, Please wake up miss, Master wants you to eat." Master can go to hell would have been my response if I had the strength and let's face it if I wasn't so hungry. I looked at the plate that the elf was gingerly holding out. Salad!! I hate salad with a passion but what could I do. I took the plate and said thanks. The elf looked amazed and then confused, she then popped out of the room with a look of terror on her face. Elves were very odd creatures. Wait, what was I doing thinking about elves, I needed to get out of here and soon.

Just then the door to my room opened, no one came in though so I figured Draco put a timer on it to open when he saw fit. I walked out of the room tentatively and

saw that it was about seven in the evening. I decided to walk around and maybe get an idea of my surroundings so I could plan my escape. After about a half hour I realized a small house elf was following me.

"What are you doing??" I asked in general confusion. The house elf looked like it didn't want to reply but she spoke quietly, "Master Malfoy wished to make sure Miss is not up to no good." I counted to ten. I did some breathing excises. In the end I was still pissed though. Here I was trapped in a manor as large as the white house and I wasn't even allowed to wonder around by myself. I felt like yelling, I felt like screaming but instead I fell fast to the floor, putting new bruises on top of older ones. I started really sobbing right then. I couldn't handle this. I wanted my freedom back. Merlin I wanted my mum.

Back in my room I fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares about the Dark lord and Draco. I woke up in a dead sweat, panting at the latest dream of Draco standing over my beaten body with his wand, laughing menacing. Goodness, I needed to get a handle on myself. Get my wits about me. The clock read 6:30 so I decided to head down to breakfast.

I did not expect Draco to be there, however he was. He sat at the head of the table and I sat at the opposite end, as far as possible from him. I'm sure my fury could be felt vibrating off my skin but Draco didn't say a word. We ate in silence; the tension in the room was thicker than a knife cutting bread. As Draco finished eating, he spoke in a neutral tone, "A proper apology is too much to hope for from you so I won't even expect it." I sputter indignantly, "An apology from me, how about one for me?!" He looked incredulous for a moment, "An apology to you, what for?"

I could have screamed, he knew what I was talking about and he was playing with me. "How about," I started, trying to keep my voice calm, "beating me to a bloody pulp until I passed out? Or how about keeping me locked into a home, or how about having a house elf follow me?!" With each word my voice got more and more hysterical.

I fully expected to be hit again and again, and again. He stood up and walked over to me. I braced myself for the attack, I tensed my body, and Merlin I was terrified. When I felt no impact I looked up tensely. Draco stood in front of me staring at me. His expression was unreadable. Finally, I could take the silence no longer. "Draco?" He spoke so softly "Gin, I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have never let you come here." Before I could question what the hell was going on Draco transformed before me turning into the kindly face of….

A/n: Mahahahaa another cliffy. So tell me who do you want it to be because I don't know who it is yet. Lol review


	7. Dreams vs Reality

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter; wish I did, oh well.

Chapter 7

Dreams vs. Reality

A/n: I really hated that chapter so I shall remedy the situation.

It didn't matter who the face was because it had all been a dream, a pathetic hopeful dreams that I would be rescued, but no being rescued was too good. If I wanted out I had to figure it out all on my own. I knew I had only a small window of time to save myself before it was too late. I knew that sooner or later this hell could only end in my diminish, so I had to act and I had to act now.

The thing about people who look down at muggles is that they don't realize that while magic may not help to remedy a situation a muggle tool may be just the thing one is waiting for. I went to my closet and took out the iron, after turning it on to the highest setting I waited for it to warm up. Finally I put the iron to the chunky silver bracelet that was just one set back from freedom. It took quite a while I will admit but it came off.

I let out a shriek of excitement at my own ingenious thinking. However after that I became stuck. I still had to get past the wards on the house that prevented me from apparating away. Their was also Malfoy himself and of course my own fear that my attempting to escape would make my husband lose control enough to kill me if he caught me.

Dinner, ( and I pitched myself to make sure that it was not a dream,) was to be in five minutes so I put on a long sleeve dress, to prevent him from realizing the bracelet was off, and headed down the grand stairway in the front of the house. I headed straight to the dinning room and sat down. As I had pursed Draco was already their. He pursed his lips disapproving although I was quite sure why. We ate in relative silence and the room seemed even colder than the rest of the house. When the elves had cleared away the food. Malfoy walked over to my end of the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down next to me. He was close to my face, way to close.

"So Gin, tell me how your day was?" He questioned almost causally, the key word being almost. I decided to play it safe and replied,

"It was rather uneventful almost boring, how about yours?"

He smiled, "Something quite interesting happened today while I was doing a job," he remarked.

"And what was that dear?" I asked, slightly warily.

"Well Sweetie, My marriage band has a special attachment on it to let me know if my wife takes off her wedding present, and so the band turned a ghastly shade a red almost like the color of blood."

As soon as the words were out of his mask he grabbed the sleeve of the dress and pulled it up harshly. "You little Bint! After everything I did for you, the roof over your head, the food in your stomach, getting you in good with the dark lord, you still dare to disrespect me.

He grabbed me tightly just below the shoulders and pulled me up from my chair. He was flying off the handle, he lifted me into the air and throw be across the room. I hit a wall with a hard thud. Oh God, he's going to kill me. I didn't have my wand and he was charging at me like a bull.

"Please Draco, please don't hurt me" I cried out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please Draco…"

My words were cut as his fist got reacquainted with my jaw. He was hitting me everywhere I had to stop him but how? It stopped suddenly, and I blinked my eyes, just on the verge of passing out. I saw him coming back and he had grabbed a steak knife from the dining room table!

I struggled to crawl away he brought the knife closer.

"Don't move little Ginny," The knife was right next to my throat and wall leaning over to my pathetic form on the ground, "Poor little Ginny, no one here to say her from her big bad husband. Whatcha going to do little girl? No ways her to save you. I'm so sick of your bull shit I should kill you right now, but what would be the fun of that. No, I think we should have a little fun before you have an unfortunate accident. I'll teach you to mess with me you little tramp!"

The man standing over me was taunting me, running the blade over my throat softly, talking in baby talk, every word hitting a raw nerve. I felt a rush of adrenaline and I tensed my body. I pulled myself up and jerked my knee into his balls. He fell backwards yelling in pain. I grabbed the knife that had dropped out of his hand.

Not thinking of anything but the pain, the abuse, the threats, I pulled the knife over my head and then thrusted into his chest. Blood spurted everywhere, erupting from the wound. I lifted the knife out of his chest and stabbed him again, and again, and again.

I stopped, looked at the bleeding Malfoy, the man that had caused so much irreversible damage is such a short amount of time. I checked his pulse. There was none. Draco Malfoy was dead. Just as I realized that all the pain that I was in came back to me.

I suddenly passed out.

I woke up as if coming out of a sea a black darkness. The first thing I noticed was the amount of pain I was in. I hurt so much, in so many different places. I pulled myself off the ground where I'd crashed. I'd been lying in a pile of blood. Wait, though, I couldn't have lost so much blood, I looked farther on and saw Malfoy's body on the ground. His blood, not mind.

Like a flash I remembered, the fight, the knife, me killing him. Oh my god, I'd killed my husband. I pulled my legs in closely to my body and started to rock back in forth. Back in Forth. I had to go to somewhere safe. Where was safe.

Rocking back and forth, back and forth. This was safe; this rocking was safe, back and forth, back and forth. Then I kind of came out of it. I started sobbing and crying. I was so scared so scared. I had to get out of here. I had to get away before someone came. Before someone saw. Once a person dies the spells they placed on things, or people die as well so I knew the apparition wards were down. With out regard for my own condition, mentally or physically, I apparated to the last place I remembered feeling safe.

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had warned you. Well hope you like it don't worry it's not over. Stayed tuned and please review.


End file.
